dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oolong
| JapName=ウーロン| RomName=''Ūron''| AniName=Oolong| MangaName=Oolong| AltName=Oolong the Terrible| FirstApp=Chapter #5 DB ep.4, Oolong the Terrible| Race=Pig| FamConnect= Oceanus Shenron (Spawned by Oolong's wish)|}} Oolong is a character in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime series who provides comic relief. He is loosely based on the character Zhu Bajie from the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. He plays a large role in the beginning of Dragon Ball, but by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he just shows up from time to time in the company of Master Roshi. Oolong has the distinction of being the first "villain" character converted over the course of the series. He is known as Mao Mao in an early Harmony Gold 1980s dub of Dragon Ball. , Ernesto Lezama (until mid-Frieza Saga) and Arturo Mercado (remaining) (Latin American Spanish). Oolong is a shapeshifting pig, although he was expelled from shapeshifting training for stealing the teacher's underwear and lacks the ability to change his form for more than five minutes at a time without a break. After a full five minutes have passed, Oolong's magic requires an additional minute to allow his magic to replenish so that he may transform again.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #6 ("So Long, Oolong!") (Dragon Ball's other shapeshifter, Puar, completed the training and does not have this limitation.) With his shapeshifting, Oolong can look like anything at all. Oolong's normal form is of a humanoid pig, standing about three feet tall with pale pink skin. Initially, he dressed in the stereotypical clothing of the Communist Party of China, although later he tended to dress in trousers, button-down shirts, and suspenders. The fact that Oolong is a pig wearing a Communist Party of China outfit implies Akira Toriyama's message behind this character. Also, Oolong has a darker attitude in his early appearances. This whole concept is dropped with the beginning the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Like Master Roshi, he also enjoys smoking cigars, eating, and is a pervert, but considerably less so. His favorite hobby is collecting women's underwear. Oolong is cynical and cowardly. Ironically Oolong is a year younger than Goku. A running gag in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z is Oolong constantly being beaten up by Bulma during the martial arts tournaments due to her anxiety over the fighting. (At one point he tried to protect himself with a helmet.) Like many Dragon Ball characters, Oolong is named after a food: in this case, oolong tea. Background/History Oolong's initial appearance was as a villain who terrorized a village and kidnapped their young women (he even was called 人さらい妖怪, "Hitosarai yōkai", literally "kidnapping demon" in Japanese version), but only so they could take care of his house when he was gone. Unfortunately for him, the young women were quite comfortable being stolen and living in wealth and he never found the "nice shy girl" he was looking for. Goku defeated Oolong and the girls were returned to their village. Bulma decided that he might be useful on her Dragon Ball quest and persuaded him to join their expedition. At first Oolong tries to take the Dragon Balls for himself, but he eats a "vitamin" that causes him to have the trots, anytime someone whistles "Piggy!" (a phrase used to call pigs in for feeding time), which Bulma often uses against him in the first saga. Eventually he becomes good friends with Goku and the others, and helps them to find more Dragon Balls. In the Emperor Pilaf Saga, Oolong realizes that Emperor Pilaf's plan to wish himself world domination can be ruined by making a wish first as the Dragon can only grant one wish. In the manga and the original Japanese anime, Oolong asks for a pair of panties "off a hot babe" just before Emperor Pilaf finishes. In the English anime, Oolong asks for the most comfortable underwear in the world. With this action, Oolong literally saved the world, or as he put it, his "good deed for the day". For a time, he wears said underwear on his head, evidently proud of the gift Shenlong gave him. The perverted pig appears every so often in Dragon Ball, helping out the gang when he can. After Dragon Ball, Oolong was kept around primarily for comic relief. His poor shapeshifting skills (and innate cowardice) made him a very weak character that didn't have much to do once the tone was shifted to more serious action. In the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Oolong also is the only one to have deduced the true identity of the mysterious female fighter that Goku had to face in the preliminaries (even stating "See, I told you so" while every one of Goku's friends was shocked to learn her true identity). In Dragon Ball Z, his character dwindles to little importance, although in the anime and several movies, he appears quite often as comic relief. In The World's Strongest, soon after discovering the Dragon Balls have all gathered in one place, Oolong steals Bulma's Dragon Radar, and lures Gohan with him to the Zulmyzubril Mountains to verify their discovery and hopefully wish for another pair of panties. In the Saiyan Saga he asks Shenron if he can kill the Saiyans instead of reviving Goku, but Shenron says he can't do that. At the Kame House he watches the battle against the Saiyans from television, and later with Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. In a rare moment of compassion he cries out when Puar faints, their rivalry long forgotten. In the Frieza Saga, Oolong, Master Roshi, Puar, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Briefs' ship, but to Oolong's delight, their ship breaks down before takeoff. In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Oolong, along with everyone else at the Kame House, is affected with Garlic Jr.'s mist, but is later cured. In the Androids Saga, Oolong stays at the Kame House with the others, waiting from news of their friends. In the Buu Saga, Oolong is at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament supporting his friends and later goes with Bulma and the others look for the Dragon Balls. In the same day he is turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu, but as with everyone else, he is wished back to life and later gives his powers to Goku's Spirit Bomb. At the end of the series, Oolong is at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, once again supporting his friends. Unlike many of the characters, he hasn't aged at all. However, he does age a little in Dragon Ball GT. In the Baby Saga, when the Earth is about to explode, he moves with everyone else to the Tuffle Planet, and later reappears at the Capsule Corporation in a party. Oolong's wish for panties leads to the creation of Oceanus Shenron (which, due to the nature of the wish, ironically creates the same kind of Shadow Dragon as most of her brothers). Alternate timeline Oolong is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen the The History of Trunks special. He is hidden in a submarine with Puar, Master Roshi and his Turtle. Video games * Oolong usually appears as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Super Dragon Ball Z, however he appears as a playable fighter in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, when all the seven Dragon Balls are gathered, Oolong appears and summons Shenlong, giving the player a choice of 3 Breakthrough capsules. * In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, if two players choose Kid Goku, the loser transforms into Oolong. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Launch's Skill Shop, Oolong hides himself in a window. * While he himself doesn't appear in Shin Budokai, he is referenced, and is implied to have stolen a wish if the player acquires all the Dragon Balls as Cooler. Trivia *Oolong is the first to speculate that Goku is not an Earthling, raising the question of whether he is "some kinda space alien" after the destruction he causes as a great ape at Emperor Pilaf's palace.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 2, #12 ("Separate Ways") *In some of his first appearances, Oolong is shown wearing a suit resembling Chinese Dictator Mao Zedong. This is possibly due to the fact that his character is based on a Chinese Legend. It could also be a reference to George Orwell's Animal Farm as the pigs in that novel were the ones who were in charge of the communist government on the farm. *Oolong's transformations include a demon, a french man, a bull, a soup-carrying robot, a bat, a rocket, a fish, a motorcycle, and even some panties. References de:Oolong es:Oolong Category:Animals Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains